Paw Patrol:Puppy Life 3
Tundra: Yes!!! I will marry you!! Tundra kisses her future wedded husband as Chase sees the whole thing. Chase: Rocky and Tundra are getting married?? I got to tell the other pups!! Chase:Pups! Pups! Everyone knew that Rocky and Tundra were getting married,so they set up a party at the lookout. Chase: wow! Did you know that Rocky and Tundra are getting married? Marshall:We heard!We're setting up a wedding/party for them! Chase: Cool! The pups just finish decorating the wedding when Rocky and Tundra came. Chase: Do you,Rocky,take Tundra to love,care for,and protect for all eternity? Rocky: I do. Chase:And Tundra,do you take Rocky,to love,care for,and protect for all eternity? Tundra: I do!! Chase: Then I present you,husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!! Rocky and Tundra kiss,and the pups go wild. They have their party. Skye:Tundra! I can't believe this is happening!! Tundra: I know! It's so romantic!! Skye and Tundra have a girly talk,and Cookie joins them. Cookie: I can't imagine what would've happened if Marshall asked me. Skye: *giggling* I'm sure he might!!! Cookie: Aww,shucks Skye! You know Chase is gonna ask you one day! And you might even have kids named Ace and Lani! Chase hears this. Chase: hehe..well,Skye is the cutest pup I 've ever seen.But I'm not too sure I'm really ready yet. Rocky: Oh sure you are! You are a full grown pup! You can ask her anytime! Chase: Guys...(embarrassed) Rubble:Let's dance on the dance floor! DJ:Here comes Timber by Ke$ha feat: Pitbull! Skye:Yay,I love this song!! Zuma: Me too! Chase:Let's dance! You're going down,I'm yelling timber, You better move,you better dance, Lets make the night,you won't remember, I'll be the one,you won't forget. (Sorry,I can't sing the part Pit bull sings,because ''' '''1.I don't know the lines XD 2.Too inappropriate.) You're going down,I'm yelling timber! You better move,you better dance. Lets make the night ,you won't remember, I'll be the one,you won't forget. You're going down,(going down!) I'm yelling timber! You better move(better move!) You better dance(better dance!) ' '''Let's make the night,you won't remember, ' '''I'll be the one,you won't forget. (Once again,I can't sing Pit Bull's part of the song) You're going down,I'm yelling timber! You better move,you better dance, Let's make the night,you won't remember, I'll be the one,you won't forget. '(You sing the same thing once more,and the song is over) ' Chase:Wow! We did a pretty good dance,everyone! Marshall:Yeah we did! We threw down!! Skye:Let's dance again! All:Yeah! 2 hours later... The pups and I worn all worn out and about ready to pass out.So everyone went to their pup-houses,except Chase and Skye. Chase: Skye,I love you. Skye:I love you too,baby. Chase takes his shirt off and gets in his bed.Skye snuggles with him and falls asleep. Rocky was awake and looking at the stars.Tundra notices him and says good night to him,and he kisses her back. They go to sleep. Marshall was madly in love with Cookie,and he is too shy to ask. So they see each other,and say goodnight. Marshall:Cookie? You are so beautiful when you are sleeping,cute when you love to play soccer,and much more.I love you,with all my heart,Cookie. Cookie: I LOVE YOU TOO MARSHALL!!! I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will go on a date with you! Besides,who wouldn't want a fire pup at the beach without some girl? Marshall: Uh..(blushing)Um...Zuma? He gets jealous. Cookie:*giggling* Oh you are so funny and adorable!! Can I sleep with you? Marshall:Of course you can,Cookie!! They snuggle with each other and fall asleep. And they lived happily ever after. The end.